A Dual SIM Dual Active (DSDA) capable user equipment (UE) may access two Radio Access Networks (RANs) at the same time. For example, the UE may enter into an active (or connected) state with a first RAN and communicate with the first RAN using a first radio interface. At the same time, the UE may enter into an active (or connected) state with a second RAN and communicate with the second RAN using a second radio interface. In some instances, the two radio interfaces in the UE may create interference with each other. For example, the active transmission of the first radio interface may create interference that reduces the receiver performance of the second radio interface. This type of interference may be severe when the two radio interfaces are operating within the same frequency band. Even if they are operating in different bands, the interference may still be significant if they are operating in certain band combinations.